


Let's do it again

by Thunderbutt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: I'm obsessed with twins, Ian in New York, M/M, Mickey has twins, Mickey in Mexico, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbutt/pseuds/Thunderbutt
Summary: What if when Ian left with Monica he didn't come back.What if he returned four years later.And upon his return he finds out that Mickey was pregnant with his sons and he now lives in Mexico.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mickey finds out he's pregnant. He tells Mandy and Iggy who decide to help him.

“Ian I’m calling you for the millionth fucking time…where the fuck are you?” Mickey hangs up the phone. 

Ian had been arrested by the military because of Sammi who ratted him out. They had already had a hearing for him and the military decided to release him but he disappeared with Monica. It has been a wee now since he left with Monica.

Mickey scrolls through his contacts and finds Lips number, he calls him and it is picked up after five rings “hey Mickey did you find him?”

“no, it’s still taking me to voice mail”

“shit…I’m not having any luck either…what if he’s lying in a ditch somewhere”

“don’t even think that shit…we’ll find him” Mickey truly believes that but with each day that goes by his faith fades. He really doesn’t know what he will do without Ian in his life. Ian ahs become the centre of his life, he loves him more than anything including himself. 

Suddenly, Mickey jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom puking out his guts. He has been sick the whole week, he needs to go to the clinic to get himself checked out. He stands up and goes to the sink to brush his teeth. He looks at himself in the mirror he looks sick, with dark circles under his eyes and his skin is much paler than usual. Ian is stressing him the fuck out. He turns on the shower so he can clean himself before heading to the clinic.

Mickey is sitting in the examination room waiting for the doctor to return with his results. He is nervous as hell, fidgeting in his seat. He is hoping that he doesn’t have cancer or some shit like that.  
The doctor Mathews walks in holding his file “alright Mr Milkovich I have your results right here” he sits down in his chair and opens the file “well Mr Milkovich I have wonderful news you are pregnant”

“what the fuck…I have been taking my birth control”

“well it looks like it failed because you are definitely pregnant, congratulations” the doctor Mathews has a smile on his face. 

Mickey has a horrid look on his face “how long?”

“well I can get an ultrasound technician to come take a look” the doctor Mathews calls the technician “she’ll be here in a few minutes”

“okay” Mickey says absentmindedly, his mind is on Ian who is gallivanting out there with Monica, while he is here finding out that he is pregnant with their child.

“Mr Milkovich it seems as if you are not happy about these news”

“no…it’s just they took me by surprise...”

“and?”

“the father of my child has disappeared, we don’t know where he is”

“oh Mr Milkovich I’m sorry to hear that…” 

“call me Mickey” 

“okay Mickey, if you don’t want this pregnancy then…”

“I wont kill my child” Mickey places his hands protectively on his stomach.

“alright” doctor Mathews raises his hands in surrender “what I’m trying to say is that high stress levels are not good for your pregnancy”

The technician knocks then comes in “Doctor Mathews I’m ready when you are.”

“yes Susan come in…Mickey come lay down over here” Mickey walks over to the bed and raises his shirt, he has seen this in movies.

“morning Mr Milkovich…my name is Susan, it’s obvious what my job is” Mickey smiles at that “alright this is going to feel cold” she pours the gel on Mickey’s lower belly and he hisses at the coldness “sorry…” she talks the wand and moves around and an image comes on screen.

“there’s your baby Mr Milkovich, by the looks of it…you are two months pregnant”

“shit…” Mickey realises that he must have gotten pregnant when Ian can out of his depressive episode and they were fucking like bunnies. Shit! He had been forgetting to take his birth control then. And now he’s pregnant and Ian is gone. 

**************************

Mickey walks into the house like a zombie, he is still in shock. He is pregnant, he is carrying his and Ian’s baby and he actually wants to keep it. He doesn’t know what he’s going to do, but he is keeping this baby. 

He plants himself on the couch and takes his phone out, he dials Ian’s number “this is Ian, leave a message”

“Ian it me again, I um…I just found out that I’m two months pregnant with your kid so I’m gonna need you to come back and help me raise it…I love you okay”

He hangs up the phone, he has tears running down his face. He needs Ian to come back, he can’t do this by himself. He doesn’t even have a fucking job. 

“hey assface…” Mandy plants herself next to him on the couch, she notices the gloomy look on Mickey’s face “hey what’s wrong?”

“I’m pregnant” it just comes out he doesn’t even seem to register what he has just said.

“shit Mickey you sure”

“yeah I just got back from the doctor”

“is it? Is it Ian’s?”

“yes Mandy fuck!”

“you gonna keep it”

“it’s my baby Mandy…Ian’s kid…our baby I can’t kill it”

“okay then I’ll help you okay Mick?”

“thanks, but I need to find Ian…maybe…maybe if I tell him about the baby he will want to get better so we can raise it together as a family”

“Oh! Mick…”

“don’t fucking say that!”

“what? I didn’t say anything”

“you just said oh Mick you don’t believe that he will come back he has to Mandy…because I need him Mandy he has to come back”

Mandy pulls him into a hug “I know okay…it gonna be fine, we’ll find him and bring him home”

Iggy walks in holding takeout food he sees Mandy and Mickey hugging “what the fuck is going on”

Mandy pulls back to look at Mickey in the eyes to asking for permission to tell Iggy. Mickey gives a nod “Iggy come here”

Iggy walks to the couch and they all sit down “what’s wrong Mick are you okay?”

“Iggy…Mickey’s pregnant”

“whoa! Really congrats man” 

“there’s a problem…Ian is missing and we need to find him, so he can get better for his child” Mandy explains the situation to Iggy. 

Iggy looks at Mickey who is just staring off into the distance. He looks miserable, like he is lost. He needs to help his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey decides to leave for Mexico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY!

Mickey sat on the couch openly weeping and stuffing his face with Mandy’s shark week ice cream. Iggy and Mandy walk into the house and immediately spot him “what the fuck Mickey? That’s my ice cream”

“I need it more than you right now okay” Mickey said through a mouth full of chocolate ice cream.

Iggy and Mandy sit on both sides of him and Iggy asks “did you tell them?”. Mickey had made the decision to tell the Gallagher about his pregnancy. He waited until he was four months pregnant to make the announcement so he doesn’t jinx it. They still haven’t found Ian, but they still have hope that he will return home one day. He asked Lip to arrange a meeting with all the Gallaghers present but it was only Fiona and Lip there. And they told him he was on was on his own.

“yeah I told them but they want nothing to do with it” he started sobbing he didn’t even sob like that at his mother’s funeral.

“oh Mick…” Mandy enveloped him in a hug “you have Iggy and me…right Ig?” Mandy looked at Iggy for confirmation. 

“yeah…we have your back and we’ll help you with whatever you need man”

Mickey raised his face from him hands and looked at Iggy “whatever I need?” 

“yeah” Iggy and Mandy said at the same time.

“okay, I want to move to Mexico after the baby is born’’

Mandy and Iggy looked at him like he had just grew a second head “you’re gonna need money for that’’ Mandy says

“I know that I already have forty-five grand” Mickey let his siblings now.

“what…where the fuck did you get that kind of money from?” Mandy asked.

“we live with Terry and forces us to do drug runs and sell drugs for him I just started saving up when I realised I was gay and a carrier I knew at some point he will find out and I’ll have to leave…” Mickey explained

“you’re lucky he’s in prison right now he still has a few years to serve so you’re good” Iggy said “okay so I have about fifteen grand in the house and about thirty grand in my savings account…I’ll give you the fifteen-grand okay”

“really…thanks Ig I don’t know what to fucking say” Mickey didn’t know how to thank Iggy for his generosity.

“no problem and I give you more money as the months go on I don’t want you out there selling drugs maybe get a job at a dinner or something”

“yeah okay…thanks man”

Mandy pitched in “I have only ten grand…but I wanna go with you.”

Mickey looked at Mandy a thought for a second then nodded his head yes “I don’t have a problem with that…so that means our total is seventy-grand and counting”

“yeah and we need to get our papers right so we can get jobs there and the baby can go to school when its time” Mandy added with jubilation in her voice.

“yeah I didn’t think that far but that’s a great idea” Mickey said with a smile on his face  
Iggy stood up “I gatta go make that money now” he walked to the door and turned around “hey anything you two need I’m a phone call away”  
“thanks Ig” Mickey and Mandy said simultaneously.  
Iggy walked out the door. Mickey turned to Mandy “you sure you wanna do this”

“yeah Mick…I’ve always wanted to leave this shit hole now you just presented an opportunity for me to actually do it”

“well fuck okay…” Mickey leaned back on the couch and put his hand on his baby bump.

“how far along are you” Mandy asked noticing Mickey’s hand.

“four months” he said not looking up from his stomach with a hit of a smile on his face.

“I can’t wait to be an aunt” Mandy clapped her hands in excitement.

Mickey laughed. He laughed so hard he started crying. He wished Ian was there he knows he would be as excited as Mandy is about their baby. He can’t believe Ian left and has forgotten about him. everything they have been through, and he choose to go gallivanting with his deadbeat mother. 

“I’m sorry Mick” Mandy felt bad for Mickey. She doesn’t think she’d be as strong as he is being right now. “I’m right here okay”

“they asked me to get an abortion” He was sobbing now.

“they did WHAT...” Mickey was shaking and chocking now “Mickey you need to calm down or you’re gonna pass out” Mickey starts gasping for air “Mickey you need to breath think about the baby…let me get you sugar water” she ran to the kitchen and got the sugar water for Mickey. She brought it back to him “here drink this it will help you calm down” Mandy helped him drink the whole glass. 

Mickey stopped crying eventually and passed out on the couch. She looked at her brother and tried to imagine the amount of pain he must be going through. She knew how much Mickey and Ian loved each other, she got to witness it every day. Now something beautiful has torn them apart by shitty genetics. She went to her room and got her baton out of her bed side drawer. She walks to the couch to check on Mickey, he’s still out like a light. She got him a blanket and covered him with it then left for the Gallagher house. She is a woman on a mission.

***************************

Mandy knocks on the Gallagher front door, she was pissed. Lip and Fiona have guts, balls in fact. How dare they tell Mickey to abort his baby their own brother’s child, what the fuck is wrong with these people.

Lip is on his way upstairs when he hears the knock. He went to answer it since he was already up. He opened the door and saw Mandy Milkovich standing there with a determined look on her face. She turned and their eyes met, before he could say anything she punched him in the stomach. “what the fuck Mandy?” he said doubling over in pain. Mandy was stronger than she looked.

The rest of the Gallaghers turned at that to see Mandy pull out her baton and start beat the living day lights out of Lip. They stood up and rushed to help Lip but Mandy would hit anyone of them that got too close to her. She grabbed Lip by his shirt dragged him down the steps. “YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST TELL MY BROTHER TO KILL HIS BABY AND GET AWAY WITH IT?” everyone stopped moving at that. Lip didn’t even try to defend himself. He just kept shouting “I’m sorry” repeatedly.

Finally, Mandy stopped “WHEN YOU DECIDE YOU’RE FUCKING READY TO BE IN YOUR NEPHEW OR NIECE’S LIFE, WE WON’T BE HERE” she kicked him in the stomach for good measure before leaving.  
She knows she only beat him up because of how he treated her she lost control there. She tries to breath through her emotions but it’s hard to focus. She needs to get home soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of the twins and the big move to Mexico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose the names Kyler because of my favourite gay porn star Kyler Moss who is my reference when i'm writing smut, and obviously Alex comes from Mickey's Middle name. I hope I hope I have twins.  
ENJOY!

Mickey went into labour at three in the morning of the 20th of February. He felt a sharp pain around his waist he thought he was dying the next thing he knows his bed is wet FUCK his water broke. He screams and shouts for Mandy and Iggy to help him but he can’t seem to breath. Mandy comes into his room, thank god. “fuck Mick are you okay”

“no…I’m…fuckin…not…the baby’s coming…ahh fuuuck” Mickey said through the pain

“okay let me get Iggy” she hurried out the door to Iggy’s room. Mickey could hear as Mandy shouted at Iggy to get his ass up so they can go to the hospital. She ran back into the room “let me get you dressed” 

“no…just get…mhhh…the bag and…fuck…my gown” it felt like someone was slicing through him with a hot knife.

Iggy comes into the room and he and Mandy help him out of the house and into the car. Iggy starts the car and drives like a maniac lucky for them there was no traffic. Mandy and Iggy were engaged in an argument about speeding and Mickey was in too much pain to tell them to shut the fuck up. Mandy kept on making him do those stupid fucking breathing exercises. From there the only thing he remembers is being put on the wheel chair, a bed and having his legs spread. They kept on poking him to check if he has dilated enough and finally after two fucking hours he was. 

It was time to push. A couple of hours later his son was born, Kyler Allan Milkovich. That wasn’t all there was another baby in the, he had been carrying twins and didn’t even know it. No wonder his bump was so huge. Iggy had been cracking jokes about him having a litter. He cursed out all the doctors including Iggy and Mandy who have threaten the doctors to allow them into the room. Iggy allowed him to hold his hand during birth while Mandy took a video. Mickey kept on flipping her off and threatening to burn her alive for shooting that video. Lucky for him Mandy was too disgusted by the thought of seeing her brother’s privates that she didn’t record the actual business taking place between Mickey’s legs. His second son Alexandra Riley Milkovich was born four minutes later. He sure the twins will fight over who was older. They are identical twins. 

Mandy took pictures of Mickey holding Kyler and Alex, cradling them to his chest. The look on Mickey’s face was priceless, he looked like shit but he was glowing and happy “they’re beautiful Mick, they’re like mini Mickeys” Kyler yawned showing off his dimples “he has you’re dimples”

“I hope I don’t forget which one’s which.’’ Now it’s Alex’s turn to yawn and he doesn’t have dimple “okay Kyler has dimples and Alex doesn’t”. 

Mandy put down her phone and picked up Alex “hey baby boy why did you hide from the from the doctors huh” 

Iggy walked in with breakfast “morning fuckers...” Mandy made a shushing noise “oh fuck sorry I thought they’d be up…hey Mick I got you some food you can eat while I hold um…which one is this one again?” Iggy asked scratching his head.

“he’s Kyler” Mickey said handing Kyler to Iggy. He pulled himself up into a seated position. He watched as Iggy introduced himself to Kyler. 

“hey buddy I’m your uncle Iggy…you can call me uncle Ig…what else should I say”

“what the fuck Iggy? They won’t even remember any of this” Mandy said trying to control her laughter Iggy was an idiot.

Mickey laughed and started eating he watched his brother and sister holding his babies. He couldn’t help wishing for Ian to be there. He wonders what would Ian think about him having twins. How would he have reacted when he found out he was having twins while in labour. Would he like the fact that the boys looked like him. Fuck. He needs to stop thinking about Ian he made his choose now Mickey needs to move on. It’s time for him to move to Mexico. 

“we’re leaving for Mexico in a month’s time” Mickey said with finality.

Iggy and Mandy looked at each other sensing the mood change and knew that Mickey was thinking about Ian. They both didn’t say anything just focusing on the babies in their arms respectively.

Three days later he got to leave the hospital he sat on the wheel chair with Alex in his arms and Mandy walk by his side holding Kyler while Iggy pushed him. They got to the car where he found two chair seats. “surprise!” Iggy said with a blush on his face. 

“wow Ig…this is great…” Mandy said strapping in Kyler. She got in the middle and took Alex and strapped him into his own car seat. Iggy pushed Mickey to the other side of the car and helped him in. Mickey hissed in pain but didn’t want to show it too much on his face. Iggy returned the wheel chair then came back and drove them home.

They walked into the house and it was clean looks like his sibling have been cleaning up. There were no beer cans on the floor, guns on the table, cigarette buds, he could clearly see their carpet. He waddled to his room with Iggy and Mandy behind him both holding each of the twins. He finds a crib in his room, the doctors told him that he should make sure that the twins should sleep together. They put them down to sleep in the crib, he had breast fed them before they left the hospital so he had an hour tops before they wake up. He gets into bed he is tired and sleepy as fuck.

“okay Mick, rest we’ll take care of them for a few hours’’ Mandy told her brother who was already falling into deep sleep.

“thanks, Mands’’

“no problem Mick...” 

It took time for him to get used to being a parent. Being pregnant and having the actual baby there to take care of are two very different things. It’s worse because he had two babies to take care off now that shit’s not funny. When he manages to get, Kyler to stop crying the Alex starts and Kyler joins in. So, he came up with a new strategy, when one of the twins wakes up he wakes the other breast feeds them, changes them then puts them to sleep. 

It’s been a month now and it’s time for them to leave. By that time their Mexico fund is close to a hundred thousand. All thanks to Iggy putting himself at risk by selling more dangerous drugs and guns. It would have been a hundred thousand if not for the hospital bills and having to buy more baby clothes and buying a house in Mexico. Iggy went to Mexico during Mickey’s pregnancy and found a beautiful four-bedroom house near the beach. He took pictures to show Mickey and he loved it thank god for that. And thank god for the American dollar being worth more than Pesos he paid thirty thousand dollars and that was it. He put it in Mickey’s name. 

They buy a second-hand car and make sure it’s road worthy. They start their drive to Mexico. Iggy decided to drive up there with them to help settle them down before he can come back. It takes them almost five days to get there since thy have two fussy infants in the car and a man who is still recovering from giving birth so they constantly have to stop. Plus, Mickey refuses for Iggy or Mandy to drive over night.

They finally cross the border and Iggy takes over the driving remembering the road to the house, it takes about five hours to get there and finally the car stops in front of the a beautiful. Iggy presses a remote to open the gate he drives into the yard and parks the car. “welcome home Mick…”

Mickey is tearing up in the back seat, Kyler and Alex are busy making a bunch of baby noises. Mandy is also tearing up and sniffling like she trying to stop herself from crying. They get out of the car and walk up to the door. Iggy handed Mickey the key. He took it thankfully and did the honours. He opened the door and fell in love with the house. There was a stair case leading upstairs to the bedrooms. On the first floor, it was like a hall with enough space for couches and dining table. To his left was a large kitchen with built in carboards and stove. There are glass doors leading to the back yard. It’s beautiful. The furniture trucks are on the way so the house will be fully furnished by the end of the day.

Two hours later the furniture was delivered and the workers helped them for an extra two hundred bucks each. Now the house looked like a home a crib in the living room for the twins and there was another one upstairs in their room. Mickey got the master bedroom that came with its own bathroom. Mandy got the second biggest bedroom which also came with its own bathroom. Iggy got a bedroom he will have to use the upstairs bathroom which he will end up sharing with the twins as they grow up. All their rooms are fully furnished with queen beds. They’re planning to spoil themselves especially after living in the Milkovich house of horror, with squeaky old beds, dirty carpets, old rickety tables and chairs, old couches that they all had sex on at some point in time. But not anymore, the Milkovich siblings are moving up in life.

Kyler starts being fussy and he knows he must be hungry. On que Alex joins in yep this is life now. He takes Kyler and breast feeds him, while Mandy is busy trying to comfort Alex as he waits for his turn. A few minutes later Kyler is full and they swap Alex starts suckling his other breast because he knows Kyler drained out the other. He needs to eat more to produce enough milk. Mandy burps Kyler before putting him back in the crib. After feeding Alex, Mickey burps him then puts him in the crib next to his brother.

Iggy is upstairs sleeping they also need to sleep, the trip they took was too long. He and Mandy take the twins upstairs to their room this will be the first time he will sleep in a separate room from them. But he has the baby monitor so he’s good. Or he hopes. Mandy says goodnight then goes off to her room. He stands by the twins’ door waiting for them to start crying, he stands there for fifteen minutes and finally goes to his room. He carefully changes into his pyjamas then slips into bed. He’s still recovering but he’s almost at hundred percent. The bed feels fantastic and the sheet and amazingly soft. This is his life now and he’s going to enjoy it. He falls asleep without even noticing. And for the first time the twins sleep through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...  
please do leave comments and kudos


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian's new life in New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Ian opens the door to his apartment, he has come a long way in the past four years. It was hard he will admit that getting your shit together after everything broke to pieces and scattered all over the place. Yet he did it with the help of an amazing couple Will Horton and Sonny Kiriakis.

He and Monica travelled all over the place, hitch hiking until they ended up in New York City. They went to party after party both of them being manic. They were hooking themselves out to pay for food it was great, until Ian went into a horrible depressive episode. Monica the loving mother she is did the only thing she knows how to do, she abandoned him in an alley next to a fancy apartment complex. She got into a car with some guy and left.

He laid in that alley until he was found by Will and Sonny a couple that moved from Salem to New York with their daughter Arianna. They live in the apartment complex next to where Monica left him. They took him to the hospital and got him committed. He was angry when he found out that his mother abandoned him but he wasn’t shocked it’s not like it was happening for the first time.

He stayed in that ward for sixty day while getting the right dosage. He saw his psychiatrist every day, going to group sessions and writing in his diary. All he seemed to write about was Mickey, that’s not surprising at all. He still loves him, he always will. He planned on starting a family with the man. He remembers when he found out that Mickey is a carrier. He walked in on him holding a pregnancy test. Mickey told him that he is a carrier hand had a pregnancy scare, but the test was negative so he is fine. Ian found himself imagining them having kids together. him buying Mickey all the food he would be craving at the time. Going to doctor’s appointments and watching their baby grow. He wanted to make videos of all their kids being born. He wanted everything with Mickey, he still does. Shit! He needs to go home see his family.

He takes off his EMT uniform, a career he is super proud of by the way. He remembers when he made the decision to become an EMT. He had ended up on a bridge ready to jump when an accident happened behind him. he just went into autopilot and rushed to help the lady that was stuck behind her staring wheel. He car exploded just after he put her down and that’s when EMTs and fire fighters arrived to help them. He made his decision right after that. Will and Sonny helped him get his GED, then when he was done with that they helped him get into the right school to study to become an EMT. The couple paid for his studies and got him his own apartment. 

Will is a writer for the Spectator a magazine that is based in Salem and Sonny is the CEO of Titan industries, the New York brunch. He is rich but you would never guess that because of how modest they are. Ari their daughter is five years old and she is the cutest person ever. He enjoys her company, he always babysits for them whenever he can. So Will and Sonny can get some alone time.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

He rushes to open the door and finds Will, Sonny and Ari stand there “hey guys…come in”

“Ian how are you?” Sonny pulls him into a hug, he is always affectionate like that.

“I’m good just got back from” he turns to Will who is holding Ari “hey baby girl”

“Ian” Ari smiles at him and reaches for him.

Ian takes her “yeah I missed you too”

“so, what are we having for dinner?” Will walks to the kitchen.

“Will manners get out of Ian’s kitchen” Sonny playfully scolds Will who is opening Ian’s fridge.

Ian laughs, these two are funny always arguing about something stupid like who should’ve carried who through the threshold after they got married “what I’m hungry” Will takes out his phone “let me order some pizza”

They all sit together on the couch binging family guy. Ian looks at them, the people who have welcomed and helped him without asking for anything in return “uncle Ian can we watch SpongeBob?’’  
“of course baby girl” he changed the channel for her.

“thank you” she kisses him on the cheek.

“guys I have something to tell you” Ian announces to Sonny and Will.

“are you okay” Sonny asks concerned.

“I’m fine but…I’m thinking of going back home to visit my family” Ian says playing with Ari’s tiny hands.

“oh, when are you planning to go?” asks Will.

“in three weeks, I took a leave for a month so I can go there and spend some time with them after not seeing or speaking to them for the past four years”

The couple nod their heads in under “what about Mickey?”

“Will!” Sonny scolds.

That question hit him hard, he messed up with Mickey. He knows that, he should have contacted him the moment he was feeling better, he lost his phone. So, he doesn’t have anyone’s number but he should have gone home. He plans on talking to Mickey maybe make things right even if he can’t get him back, they could get closure and move on. “I um…I plan to talk to him at least, apologise to him for everything”

“do you still love him?” Sonny asks feeling sorry for Ian.

“yes, so much, he’s my one” 

“then you need to get him back, make things right” Sonny tells him.

“I left him for four years…four years how do you make that up” Ian is softly crying “what if he doesn’t want me anymore?”

“you will never know until you try, start with an apology and work your way up”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian goes back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xoxoxoxo

Ian got out of a cab in front of the Gallagher house with his luggage, he had decided to surprise his surprise his family. The other reason is that he doesn’t have any of his family member’s number. He walks in silence just enjoying his surroundings some of the people who know him salute him in greeting. He is finally home, he walks in to find Liam on the couch watching a movie. He doesn’t even look up when he hears the door open “hey man”

Liam turns to check who it is and his face spread into a huge smile when he sees him and shouts “Ian”. Liam stood up and ran to him hugging his legs. Ian ruffled his hair and kissed the top of his head.  
“let me go upstairs so I can put down my bags” Ian walked upstairs to what used to be his room. It seems small now that he has his own place. He lays down on his old bed, he is much more tired than he already thought. He decides to take a nap.

He finally woke up when he felt the sun hitting him in the face. What the fuck? He slept through the night. He found a blanket on him so they know he’s here. He got up and went to the bathroom to brushes his teeth then makes him way downstairs. He finds all his siblings having breakfast together. They turn when they hear him making his way down the stairs. And like a practiced chorus they all say his name at the same time “Ian!”. They all offer him hugs and kisses. He is shocked to see Debbie’s big stomach when she waddles over to him.

“you’re pregnant?”

“really what gave me away?” she notices that she’s being rude and apologises “sorry my emotions are everywhere”

“it’s okay…” he can’t help but smile at her “so, who’s the father?’’

“Derick, he ran off to the navy when I told him I was pregnant…” 

“yeah sorry about that…” Ian said walking over to the counter to make himself a plate. 

Finally, Lip engages in the conversation “where have you been…” 

Fiona chips in “yeah you have been gone for four years, where the fuck have you been?”

“New York…”

“New York?” they all say simultaneously.

“yeah…” he goes on to tell them the tale of what happened to from the day he left with Monica, how she abandoned, how Will and Sonny, how they helped him.

“well you’ve had an adventure” Lips says.

“how long are you planning to stay?” Debbie asks

“a month” Ian says with a smile “so has anyone seen Mickey?”

“why” Fiona asks suspiciously. 

“well he…” Lip tries to explain. 

Before Lip could finish his sentence, Ian interrupts him “I’m going over to his house after breakfast…he’s still, there, right?” he asks Lip sitting across from him.   
“no man he moved a month after giving birth lucky for him Terry was released two months after that.’’ Carl says sympathetically.

Ian has just lost his appetite “giving birth? Mickey got pregnant?” 

“oh you don’t know, well after you left Mickey found out he was pregnant with your kid, he waited until he gave birth before moving” Fiona and Lip glare at Debbie but she doesn’t care.

“where…um where…” Ian is in a state of shock.

“I saw on Mandy’s Facebook page they’re in Mexico” Lip took out his phone to search for Mandy’s account.

“can I see?” Lip hands him the phone when he finds Mandy’s profile. The first thing that catches his eye is her profile picture. He taps on it and it fills the screen. It’s a picture of Mickey with two boys that look like twins. The boys look exactly like Mickey but they have green eyes and freckles. He reads Mandy’s caption “best nephews ever”. Ian knows those are his boys. He taps on Mandy’s photos and sees an album named ‘family’ he taps on it and a bunch of picture emerge. There are more pictures of the boys and in some Mickey, is there. Some are of Iggy with the boys. Some are of Mandy with the boys. He taps on one of only the boys grinning at the screen, it fills the screen and he can clearly see their features. They are clearly identical twin but for some reason one of them has dimples and the other doesn’t good way of differentiating them. They got his eyes, freckles and grin that’s all he can see now. “can I save some of these so I can send them to my phone?” he asks Lip who nods his head yes. He reads the caption on this one “Kyler dimples and Alex no dimples” followed by a string of heart emojis.

He can’t believe he has two sons Kyler and Alex. That’s when he notices that Mandy has tagged Mickey on this picture. He holds his breath and taps on his name and Mickey’s profile pops up. He doesn’t post much but most of his posts are of the twins or about the twins. There is a picture of him with Iggy both carrying each of the twins on their shoulders. He looks good he must be exercising but as always, his tummy was still there. He felt his heart clench at the sight of the family he unknowingly walked away from.

Before he could continue Lip says “Ian…I need the phone back I gatta go to work”. He raises his eyes and finds that he’s only left with Lip and Debbie. Who are staring at him with sympathetic eyes.   
“oh…sorry’’ he hands it back to Lip and says “thanks at least now I know I have two sons” he chokes on a sob “I need to find them Lip…” sob “please help me…” sob “help me find my family” Debbie and Lip both try to comfort him. telling him it’s gonna be okay. He’ll find them.

“I promise I’ll help you okay but right now I have to go to work…maybe go to the Milkovich house and try to talk to Iggy he’s there”

Ian cheers up at that “yeah, I saw him in the pictures with the boys he must know where they are” he stood up with great determination “I’m gonna shower then head over there”. 

“okay see you later” said grabbing his jacket and walking out the door. He feels guilty as fuck right know for turning his back on Mickey. He can’t even face Ian. He knows Ian is going to be pissed when he finds out what he and Fiona did, shit!

“what are you going to say to Mickey when you see him” Debbie asked him

“I’ll tell him that I’m sorry and explain that I was scared and I shouldn’t have left and that I love him and miss him every day and I would like to be a part of his and the kids’ lives and I’m ready to work for his forgiveness I just hope Mandy and Iggy don’t beat me up” he answers with a smile on his face.

“what if he doesn’t want you? if Derick comes back after four years and asks all that I don’t think I would forgive him. fuck I hate his guts” at that Ian’s confidence takes a knock. He needs to get away from Debbie before he rethinks everything.

“I’m gonna get my family” he stood up and went to take a shower.

He walks up to the Milkovich door and knocks. It’s a couple of seconds later that Jamie opens the door almost ripping it off the hinges. “what the fuck do you want”

“hey…is Iggy here?” he’s nervous Milkoviches are unpredictable. 

“Iggy! Mickey’s baby daddy is here!” he walks away after that. Ian decides to take that as an invitation to come in. he notices that all the Milkovich brothers are there. Ian is shocked that Jamie would shout something like that in front of the whole family. 

“what the fuck do you want Ian” Iggy asks him 

“I want to see Mickey”

“no get the fuck out”

“please Iggy I need to see him and the twins”

“how do you know that”

“Facebook, I just need a chance to be a father to my kids”

“you left remember that? I took responsibility…I made sure they had a place to stay, a car, enough money, Mandy and I took him to the hospital when he went into labour at three in the morning, he held my hand while he was giving birth…I changed your kids diapers, I stayed with them in Mexico for three months to make sure they were okay…now what you’re not gonna do is come in here and start making demands cause I will kill you and I'm sure my brothers here will help me bury you.” He could see all the brothers nodding their heads.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t…” Iggy interrupts him

“get the fuck out Ian…”

“okay I’ll leave but can you please tell Mickey I’m looking for him’

“no get the fuck out”

He was about to say something when Joey stood up and said “look we have a funeral to plan and pretend like we are sad that Terry’s dead.” 

“Terry’s dead?” Ian asks

“finally,” Collen shouts and the rest of the brothers cheer and clap.

“does that mean Mickey’s coming up for the funeral” Ian asks feeling excited at the prospect of seeing Mickey again.

Iggy pulled out a gun and pointed it at him “I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT”

Ian raised his hands “okay, okay I’m leaving…just…please tell Mickey I want to talk to him” he turned and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
please leave comments and kudos


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey's life in Mexico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Mickey wakes up to Alex and Kyler bouncing on his bed waking him up for breakfast. “daddy wake up”

“I’m up…I'm up” Mickey let them know so they’d stop making noise. After he said that they celebrated by throwing themselves on him. “can I get my morning kisses before you start terrorising me”. The boys smother his face with kisses. “okay let’s go to the kitchen.”

He manages to get them downstairs with one on each hip without dropping them. He puts them into their chair and asks “what are we having for breakfast today?”

“banana pancakes!” the twins shout in excitement and clapped their hands.

“of course, that’s all you ever want for breakfast” he starts making the pancakes. 

“yaaaayyy!” Kyler and Alex raise their hands up like they were on a roller coaster.

Mandy comes rushing downstairs. “fuck I'm late”

“where did you say, you were going?’’ he asks Mandy who is high fiving the boys.

“I have to meet Marco at the club, we need to go over the order and books, its Saturday today and U.S tourists want to get drunk and fuck Mexicans.” Mickey chuckles “are you going to Terry’s funeral? Give him one more fuck you before they bury him forever”

“fuck” Kyler shouts and Alex giggles.

“no Kyler that’s a grown-up word’’ Mandy says to him

“yeah I’m going” Mickey says cutting up the bananas.

“yeah me too…see ya Mick” Mandy grabs her car keys and house keys then rushes out of the house.

The past three years have been hard, sad, amazing but he wouldn’t change anything. He, Mandy and Iggy opened a club near the beach front and their biggest customers are American tourists and preppy Mexican kids. They were making big money but he has two kids that he must put through college so he opened education trust funds for them both. They were already going to a preppy preschool but he wasn’t struggling. He still hasn’t started dating using the excuse ‘my kids are still too young’ and he was milking it for all it was worth.

The truth is he’s still in love with Ian fucking Gallagher. He’s still mad don’t get him wrong but Ian is the love of his life. He has cried himself to sleep over the years wondering if Ian was still alive. Will he get a phone call from Iggy telling him that Ian is dead? The twins are still young but what will he tell them the day they ask him about their other parent. What if Ian came knocking or calls him will he be able to forgive him. Now he’s going back to Chicago and he doesn’t know what he’ll do if he sees Ian again.

He serves his sons breakfast eating with them. After breakfast, he takes them upstairs for their bath Kyler has issues with water. He’s always trying to get out of taking a baths Mandy says he gets that from him. Kyler has more of his personality in him, he is aggressive especially when he doesn’t get what he wants. He loves the word fuck he gets exited every time he hears it. Mickey doesn’t use it as much but Mandy didn’t bother herself. Kyler has Mickey’s frown as his resting face. He already enjoys watching violence in movies and claps when someone gets their ass kicked or killed. He’s really turning into a psycho.

Alex on the other hand has Ian’s personality. Everything is sunshine and rainbows. He’s always happy, compassionate, funny all the good traits. He doesn’t like being scolded he’ll cry like you just told him SpongeBob SquarePants died. But overall, he’s a good kid. They are precious, even if he’s scared Kyler will become a serial killer. 

They are chilling in the back yard today and just enjoying the beautiful day. The twins are playing with their cars driving around the backyard. He’s lying on the lawn chair about to take a nap when his phone rings, it’s Iggy. “hey Ig”

“hey, how are you?” 

“great man, how are you?”

“I'm great…how are my boys?”

“they are giving me migraines’’

“hahaha…my boys” Iggy pauses trying to find a way to tell Mickey about Ian “Mick I have to tell you something”

“what? Are you okay?”

“no…it’s just…something happened…”

“Terry woke up? I knew that bastard was pretending”

“no Mick it’s…it’s Ian he was here” Iggy waited for Mickey to say something but nothing came. “Mick, are you still there?”

“yeah…what the fuck did he want?’”

“he said he wants to talk to you and wants to be a part of the kids’ life” and again Mickey said nothing “you still there?’’

“I don’t know Ig was he serious?”

“he refused to leave until I pulled my gun on him so I think he was pretty serious”

“fuck I’ve dreamed of this day for so long but I wasn’t prepared for this” he seriously didn’t know what to do he still loves Ian he’s sure of that but he doesn’t want him near his kids in fear of him getting the kids hopes up then crushing them. “I’ll talk to him when I get there…we are leaving first thing tomorrow morning”

“okay I’ll pick you up at the airport”

“thanks Ig…” before Mickey could say his goodbyes Alex runs up to him and ask “daddy can I talk with uncle Iggy’’ Mickey smiles at him “Ig, Alex wants to talk to you” he puts the phone on loud speaker. He turns to look at Kyler and finds him busy with his car.

“hey little man’’

“uncle Iggy’’

“how are you?”

“I'm fine thank you”

“what did you have for breakfast?”

“banana pancakes”

“that’s my boy, where’s Kyler?”

“Kyler come talk with uncle Iggy!” Kyler runs up to Alex and Mickey 

“hello uncle Iggy I found a lizard on the rock’’ he raises it up for them to see and the poor lizard was being squeezed to death. Iggy laughed over the phone. Alex stepped back, away from the scaly creature. Mickey’s eyes nearly popped out of his head.

“Kyler go put it back...you can’t pick up anything you see…especially animals it could be dangerous”

“oh, Mick you really are a parent’’ Iggy said through the phone still laughing at Kyler’s antics.

“see you tomorrow man” Mickey said before Kyler and Alex shouted their goodbyes “bye uncle Iggy love you”

“bye guys love you all” Iggy said before hanging up the phone.

Kyler runs back to the rock he found the lizard on and puts it back, the lizard scrambles off as soon as its free. “I put it back daddy”

“okay baby boy let’s go inside and get you cleaned up”

“but I took my bath” Kyler says with a pout.

“no I mean you're going to wash your hands’’

“oh okay…”

Mickey stands up and leads his boys through the glass sliding door. They walk to the kitchen he pours some soap on their hands and his and shows them how to rub their hands together. Then he picks Kyler and helps him rinse then its Alex’s turn. They run and plant themselves in front of the tv “daddy can you put on cartoons for us?” Alex asks him with those puppy dog eyes they got from Ian.   
“okay” he takes the remote and puts on cartoons for them “we’re having noodles for lunch” they stopped listening the moment he turned on the tv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey finally reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

Iggy pulls up at the Milkovich house at around ten in the morning. The boys had passed out five minutes into their drive home. They were buzzing around with excitement of being on a plane for the first time. They got bored with just sitting around and doing nothing but lucky for Mickey there were cartoons they could watch. Mandy slept the whole trip, she came home at around one in the morning she said she was working but Mickey knows she was also fucking Marco.

They walk in to find the house empty, he thought he’d find his brothers there. He goes to his former room and finds that there is a new bed with no trace of him there. He lays Alex on the bed with Mandy following behind him with Kyler. She puts him down and like magic they both search for each other and hold hands facing each other. That’s why Mickey bought them a double bed. They refuse sleep in separate beds.

They walk back into the living room and switch on the tv. He can’t concentrate. His mind keeps wondering off to Ian. He has butterflies in his stomach. He’s feeling all sorts of emotions at the same time. He stands up “I’m going to see Ian” he rushes out the door before his siblings talk him out of it. During his walk, there he is practicing what he will say to him. How he’ll cuss him out maybe hit him a bit.  
He gets there and climbs up the porch. He knocks on the door and waits for the door to open. 

*****************

Ian walks down the stairs showered and dressed he’s going to try and talk to Iggy again. He holds a small prayer before he heads to the Milkovich house of horrors. He hears a knock at the door but Carl gets up from the couch to open it. “what the fuck…Mickey” 

He hears Carl say, that can’t be right “hey Carl…is um…is Ian here?” he knows that voice. He hears that voice every night in his dreams. “yeah come in…”. Ian slowly walks the rest of the way down the stairs. He sees Mickey standing at the end of the stairs.

“hey Mick…” he hears himself say.

“hey Ian…um…Iggy told me you wanted to talk to me” Mickey said nudging his nose with his thumb. That gesture made Ian’s heart clench. He hasn’t seen Mickey do that in so long. He prays to a higher power that this doesn’t turn up to be another dream. He doesn’t realise that he is now standing in front of Mickey and just staring at him.

“Ian, are you okay?” Mickey asks him with a concerned look on his face.

“yeah…I…it’s just that it’s been so long since I have seen you” it seems like he can’t stop himself from staring at Mickey.

“can we talk somewhere private” Mickey is getting agitated now. Ian looks good his biceps are huge and his chest has filled out. His hair is buzzed but it looks fucking hot. He’s trying to stop himself from asking Ian to fuck him senseless.   
Ian turns to Carl who’s standing there looking at them as if he’s waiting for a murder to happen “oh…Carl can you give us a minute?”. Carl turns and walks out the door. “we can sit down” he leads Mickey to the couch and they sit side by side.

“okay I’m here talk” His arousal has turned to anger.

“I…um…okay let me start by saying I’m sorry Mick…” Mickey interrupts him.

“what exactly are you sorry for Ian…” Ian interrupts him before he can get too pissed.

“EVERYTHING…I’m sorry for everything…I was scared and stupid… I shouldn’t have left you…that was the biggest mistake I’ve ever made…I had nightmares about it…I still do’’ Ian explains with tears running down his face “I’m so sorry Mickey”

“you just disappeared” Mickey is crying now. “you left me when I needed you the most…I was heartbroken, pregnant and scared”

“that was so fucking wrong of me…it was fucked up and I'm sorry Mick” he takes Mickey’s hand into his.

“what exactly do you want from me Ian” Mickey looks up into Ian’s eyes

“I was hoping you’d give me another chance to be a father…’’ he pauses and says “…and a partner…I’m still in love with you”

“kids need a permanent parent I don’t need you coming and going in their lives Ian…you need to take your meds” Mickey says wiping the tears off his face.

Ian holds Mickey’s hand tighter “I have been taking my meds, religiously…I'm prepared to do anything to earn your forgiveness, trust and possibly love if you’ll let me.”

Mickey sniffles he stopped trying to wipe the tears flowing down his face “you do know that we live in Mexico right…and I’m not moving back here ever” 

Ian can hear the conviction in Mickey’s voice “I’ll move to Mexico, I’ll go with you when you return to Mexico”

“what! Where are, you going to live? What about your job?”

“I’ll have to get a transfer to work as an EMT in Mexico, everything I love is in Mexico…well you're not in Mexico right now but…” Mickey giggles, good he can still make him laugh. “can you tell me about Alex and Kyler?” he asks to keep Mickey in good spirits.

Mickey’s face brightens up “they're a handful Alex is more like you he’s so nice and always happy. Kyler on the other hand reminds me of Carl, I think he's gonna be a future murderer. He’s not scared of anything…they're my world” 

“can I…can I meet them?” Ian holds his breath. He is scared Mickey will say no. “please Mick…you don’t have to tell them who I am…I just…can I see them please” Ian goes down on his knees “please can I just see them”

“why now? After four years…why did you decide to come back now?” Mickey asks he has to make sure Ian has the right intensions at heart.

“I needed to get my shit together, I was a mess but I needed help. I got it from two people who didn’t even know me. I saw the way you looked at me. The pain I was causing you all so I decided to leave. I regret the way I left you, I’m sorry. But I’m stable now. I have a job and my own apartment in New York but I’m prepared to move to Mexico to be with you guys” Ian is still on his knees holding Mickey’s hands.

“get up Ian…” Mickey can’t stand seeing Ian like this. He’s broken, he must have been punishing himself all these years. “let me go home and let them know that you’re coming tomorrow”  
Ian looks up at that “really you’re going to let me meet them?” he has a hopeful look in his eyes.

“yeah…I’ll have to tell them who you really are because I don’t lie to my kids” Ian felt a pain to the heart at Mickey saying ‘my kids’ but he decides to focus on the fact that he’ll be meeting his kids for the first time tomorrow.

“thank you, Mick,’’ he stands up and pulls Mickey into a tight hug “thank you, thank you so much” Ian had forgotten how good it felt to have Mickey in his arms. He starts inhaling Mickey’s intoxicating scent. Without thinking he kisses Mickey on the neck and gets shoved back.

“what the fuck are you doing” Mickey’s pissed he can see that by how his eyebrows frowning at him.

“I'm sorry Mick…I just…” Ian rubs the back of his head sheepishly. He hopes Mickey doesn’t take back his offer.

Mickey points a finger at him “just because I’m allowing you to see the kids doesn’t mean I forgive you…’’ he turns around to leave.

“Mick wait I’m sorry it won’t happen again…” Mickey stops.

“come with me…’ Mickey says out of no where.

“what…” Ian is stumped at that.

“come with me…you’ll meet them now…”

“don’t misunderstand me…but why are you changing your mind?”

“I don’t trust myself…with waiting until tomorrow”

“okay…lead the way” Ian grabs his jacket.

Ian’s heart is beating too hard and fast. He feels vomit churning in his stomach. He can’t feel his legs but he’s walking. He looks over at Mickey who is walking with determination. He can feel the angry energy radiating from Mickey. He has a frown on his face that means he’s thinking, maybe even cussing him out. He shouldn’t have done that…he got caught up it’s been too long since he’d had sex and Mickey’s scent affects him. The moment he sniffed him he got flashbacks to when he and Mickey were still together. When he could hold him for no reason. They were teenagers yes, but they were in love. Ian was sure…that Mickey is the love of his love. He is willing to work to get him back and if Mickey is dating someone then that bitch better brace themselves for war, because Ian is back and he’s getting his family back. Even if it means fighting a Mexican.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian gets to meet his sons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

He doesn’t realise that they are at the Milkovich house. They step through the gate and head to the front door and that’s when Mickey stops. They hear Mandy screaming “Kyler Allan Milkovich, put that down!”. They both have a smile on their faces. Mickey turns around to face Ian.

“wait here and let me tell them first okay…” Ian nods his head then watches as Mickey open the door and hears Alex and Kyler shout “daddy!”. Then the door shuts.

Mickey shuts the door behind him with both boys hugging each of his legs. “boys…how was your nap?”

“good” they say at the same time.

“hey Mands…” he says looking up at Mandy who has an annoyed look on her face, the twins will do that to you.

“hey…how was your meeting with Ian? Since you didn’t come back early, you must have found him right” she’s angry at him he can see it.

“yeah about that can we sit down I wanna tell you something.” Mickey makes his way to the couch with the boys hanging on to his legs. They let go so he can sit down. “daddy wants to talk to you about something babies”

Kyler and Alex look at him with puppy dog eyes. He picks them up and puts them on the couch. Mandy comes and sits next to them all three of them facing Mickey.

“um…I…there is someone I want you to meet…” Kyler and Alex are still just staring at him but Mandy is frowning at him trying to restrain herself from causing a scene in front of the twins.

Alex finally ask “who daddy”

“he’s…he’s your other…daddy” mickey says nervously.

“our other daddy?” Kyler asks and Mickey nods his head.

Alex’s face just spreads into a smile and he says “okay…where is he daddy”. Kyler’s just frowning like he’s thinking something over.

“are you sure you want to meet him, its okay if you don’t want to daddy won’t be mad at you okay” Mickey says trying to make sure his babies are comfortable with their decision.

“I wanna meet him daddy” Alex says clapping his little hands excitedly.

Kyler on the other hand looks at Alex then at Mickey and just nods his head.

Mickey takes a chance to look at Mandy and she is fuming. Her face is red. He won’t talk to her right now but she’s going to give him a piece of her mind when he does. 

“okay let me go get him…” he stands up and goes to open the door. Ian immediately stands up when he hears the door opening “come in”

Ian walks into the house sees everyone sitting on the couch. He jumps a little at the sound of Mickey closing the door. He gingerly walks in front of them. This is the first-time Ian is seeing he’s babies in real life. Alex is the one who is smiling at him, he can tell because he has no dimples. Kyler is just frowning at him like he’s calculating him. he can’t wait to get to know these two-little people. He turns to Mandy who is looking at him like she wants to throw him out the window. Mickey comes to stand next to him. “boys this is Ian he is your other father you can call him papa”

Alex slides of the couch and runs to hug Ian. “hello papa, I’m Alex”

Ian goes down on his knees to hugs him back “hi Alex” that’s all he trusts himself to say. His voice is chocking up. He already feels tears running down his face. He’s probably crushing Alex with how tight he’s hugging him. Kyler slowly slides of the couch apprehensively he clearly doesn’t trust Ian. Ian makes room for him in the hug by opening one of his arms as an invitation for Kyler to come in. Kyler walks slowly towards them but finally throws himself into the hug. Ian is in heaven right now, he has his boys in his arms and he’s never letting them go. EVER!

Mickey stands next to them watching the reunion take place. It is not much of a reunion because they have never met before but whatever…it is an emotional okay. Mandy’s anger dissipates bit by bit as she witnesses the father son moment in front of her. That doesn’t mean she’s not pissed at Ian anymore. She’s going to have a serious conversation with them both after this.

“hi papa I’m Kyler” Kyler introduces himself after Ian let’s go of them. 

Ian can’t stop smiling he looks from Kyler to Alex then back again. He can’t believe his eyes, he has been dreaming about this since he found out they existed. 

“boys do you want to tell your papa about your selves...while I talk to daddy” Mandy says out of nowhere. She stands up and drags Mickey to his room and shuts the door.

************************************************************************************************

MICKEY'S ROOM

“are you out of your fucking mind?” Mandy hisses trying to keep her voice down.

“I know okay…but” before he can explain Mandy interrupts him.

“but what Mickey? The first day of being back after three years you do this? What the fuck?” Mandy is livid right now.

“look Mandy this was going to happen sooner or later okay…I didn’t want them to ask me about their father later in life…it’s better if they meet him now before they understand that they need two parents”

“I understand that but just bringing him here without checking if he’s serious about this is just…” she doesn’t know how to describe it.

“I know okay…but I don’t want my kids to experience any form of abandonment…they’re going to want to know him at some point Mandy I can’t stop that…I…he broke down apologising…he was on his knees begging to meet them… he said even if they didn’t know who he is it’s fine he just wants to know them. He even wants to move to Mexico with us, he’s serious”. Mickey is trying to get Mandy to understand why he did what he did.

“what? he wants to come with us…where the fuck is he going to stay?” Mandy notices the guilty look in Mickey’s eyes “no! fuck no!”

Mickey shushes Mandy “keep your fucking voice down…he’ll live with us until he finds a job and a place to stay nearby plus he’ll need to get to know the twins…please Mandy’’ Mickey is looking at Mandy with hopeful eyes.

“oh, wait until Iggy hears about this”

“is he still here?”

“no, he left…he was so pissed, went to get Terry’s ashes”

“fuck…” Iggy can be a hot head. He’s gonna go biolistic when he gets back. He should have waited to tell them tonight. Well, what’s done is done. ‘I’m really sorry Mands…”

“I get it Mickey…I understand why you did it but I have one question…’’

“what’s that?”

“do you still love Ian?”

“…”

“yes or no Mick”

“he’s under my skin Mands”

“okay…just be careful” she walks passed him and out of the room. He followed her out.

************************************************************************************************

MILKOVICH LOUNGE

Ian watches as Mandy drags Mickey into his room. She’s pissed he can see it. He’s just scared she will convince Mickey to kick him out then take the kids and head back to Mexico.

He turns to the twins standing in front of him he smiles at them “Alex please tell me about yourself” Alex’s face brightens up at that.

“my name is Alex Riley Milkovich I am three years old. I live with my daddy, my brother Kyler, my aunt Mandy. I love uncle Iggy. I love SpongeBob and Dora. I love banana pancakes. I love to draw…” Ian is listening attentively at what Alex is saying. He wants to know everything about them. “…and my favourite colour is blue like daddy’s eyes”

Ian turns to Kyler “your turn buddy…”

Kyler nudges his nose, a gesture he got from Mickey “my name is Kyler Allan Milkovich I love cartoons fuck I don’t know what to say…” Ian is taken aback at the word fuck coming out of Kyler’s mouth.  
Ian understands that Kyler will take longer to get used to him “it’s okay you can tell me anytime you want okay…when you remember anything you can just tell me.” Kyler nods and moves closer to Alex to comfort himself.

“do you guys like playing with toy cars?” both boys nod their heads excitedly “great because I bought you guys some remote-control cars for you to play with.”

“yaaaayyy!” both boys raise their arms in the air in excitement. 

‘I’ll bring them tomorrow okay…” they pout at the prospect of waiting.

He looks up to see Mandy and Mickey walking out of the room, Mandy look at him and says “we need to talk when Iggy gets back” she then turns and heads for her room.

Mickey walks to the kitchen which has been remodelled “what do you boys want for lunch”

Kyler and Alex look at each other, then shout “banana pancakes!” 

“no that’s for breakfast” Mickey says to them.

“but daddy we didn’t eat them today” Kyler argues.

“okay fine” Mickey gives up he knows he won’t win this one.

Ian laughs at the interaction. 

Mickey makes the banana pancakes for them and puts on the cartoon channel for them and they eat while sitting in front of the tv.

Ian and mickey sit together on the couch watching their kids eat banana pancakes.

“we need to talk about you moving to Mexico” Mickey tells Ian as a matter of fact.

Ian turns to look at him “how long will you be in Chicago?”

“we’ll be here for three days maybe four” 

“okay…I’ll get my shit together then…but um’

“what is it Ian?”

“can I introduce them to my family before we leave?”

“okay tomorrow I’ll bring them over for breakfast”

“thanks Mick…I bought them remote control cars I told them I’ll give them tomorrow”

“thanks…”

“as you know I live in New York and I’m on holiday for the next month…”

“yeah you’ll live with us for the month…”

“so, I’ll have to go back and get my shit together before I can move to Mexico”

“okay if you haven’t found a place to stay by then, you can continue staying with us until you do”

‘wow thanks Mick I really appreciate it”

“I’m doing it for them…”

Ian is going to have to work hard to get into Mickey’s good books. He needs to come up with a good strategy on how he will get Mickey back. 

They sit there for a couple of hours just enjoying watching Kyler and Alex playing together. It’s not long until it’s the afternoon and Iggy comes back with an urn containing Terry’s ashes. He spots Ian sitting on the couch “what the fuck are you doing here” Iggy marches to them. “I asked you a question what the fuck are you doing here” Kyler and Alex stop playing and are looking at him with scared looks on their faces.

“Iggy you're scaring the kids” Mickey hisses at him.

Iggy looks at the twins who now look like they're about to cry. He walks towards them but they run to Mickey. “I’m sorry boys okay…I’m just having a bad day”

“it’s okay boys, uncle Iggy won’t hurt you” Mickey says trying to comfort Alex and Kyler who are forcing themselves between Mickey’s thighs. He turns to Iggy “we’ll talk about this when they go to bed…you, Ian, Mandy and me, are having a meeting” Ian is just sitting there watching all this happen in front of him. 

Iggy raise his hands in surrender “I’m sorry okay, let me go get dinner…boys do you wanna come with” they nod their heads, he goes and grabs their coats and helps them put them on. They offer each of their little hands for him to hold as they walk out. 

It’s just Ian and Mickey left. Mickey can’t help but think that if it was back in the day they would have been making out by now. Ian is fidgeting next to him, he knows what the gesture means, Ian wants to say something but he’s scared of how he will react. “spit it out Ian”

Ian immediately stops fidgeting “what will the meeting be about?”

Mickey turns to look at Ian “it’s about you moving with us to Mexico” Ian almost chocked on his spit he did not expect this. “what? Are you having second thoughts?”  
Ian shook his head “no, no I just can’t believe that all this is happening”

Mickey locked eyes with Ian his face turning serious “Ian if you ever hurt my kids I promise…your family will never find your body” he stands up walking to his room “I'm gonna get the room ready for bed because the twins fall asleep immediately after eating”. Ian is shocked Mickey has never threated him before and he sounded and serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading.  
please do leave kudos and comments


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's super late I apologise

Ian walks into the Milkovich house after they where done with the memorial service/cremation service. Well he was already cremayed. It has been an emotionally draining day for Mickey and his siblings. Terry has been a monster in their lives ever since they were born. But not today, today they get to hold the mighty Terry Milkovich in an urn. He can't hurt them anymore, never again.

He looked around the house at all the Milkoviches. They all looked happy to be together. Finally rid of the cancer that destroyed their lives. He turned his head to see Mickey looking at him absentmindedly. Before he can make his way to him, he feels a tag on his leg. He looks down to see Alex smiling up at him. 

"Papa" Alex says with a smile.

"Hey buddy..." Ian picks him up "did you get any food?" 

"Yes Papa... Kyler took my meat"

"You want Papa's meat?" Ian has known his sons for a short period of time but he is ready to strip himself of everything he has to make them happy.

"No papa I'm full"

"Okay go call your brother for me"

Alex ran off to get Kyler who was probably stealing meat and hiding it In his pockets.

He walks to Mickey. Even though they have had a conversation about him moving to Mexico with them. They have not discussed the details of in full. He is trying to get into Mickey's good graces but that is going to take a long ass time to do. 

"Hey Mick" 

"Gallagher"

"I'm gonna head out okay..."

"Okay I'll come by tomorrow with the boys" 

"I was also hoping that we can discuss my move to Mexico in detail"

"Okay tomorrow then"

Ian is interrupted by Alex "here he is Papa" Alex is dragging a reluctant Kyler who has a drumstick sticking out of his pocket.

Ian squads so he can be at the same level with them "I wanted to say goodbye to the both you"

"Will you come back?" Alex asks with teary eyes.

"Your dad will bring you to my house tomorrow okay so you can play with the new toys I got you" 

Both boys smile at that. Ian opens his arms so they can give him hugs Alex throws himself at him were as Kyler says "bye" and turns to get back to his stealing. Ian smiles at him because of how much he reminds him of a young Mickey. 

****************************************************************

"So Mickey's coming here tomorrow with your kids" Fiona says it slowly like she can't believe what she is hearing.

"Yeah so no visible knifes or any sharp objects cause Kyler is a little mix between Mickey and Carl"

"I can't wait to meet my nephews" Debbie smiled at her older brother.

"Thanks Debs" Ian has a huge smile on his face.

"Are you sure those kids are really yours I mean it's Mickey we're talking about" Lip says

"Yes its Mickey... He has been loyal and faithful to me since he came and found me in Boystown" Ian inhaled deeply "I was the one who cheated multiple times then left without a word leaving him to raise my kids" he looks Lip in the eye "I have never loved anyone like I love Mickey and I never will..." He turns to Fiona "I plan to marry him after I work my ass off to win him back"

His siblings are just staring at him now "look there's no easy way to say this... But I'm going to quit my job and move to Mexico with Mic..."

"You're what?" Fiona shouts.

"I'm moving Fiona to be with my family"

"Family...haa! Mickey can barely stand you and your kids don't even know you"

"What the fuck Fi?" Debbie says shocked that Fiona said something like that.

"We all know it's true" Fiona said rolling her eyes.

"Fuck you Fiona. Fuck you" Ian storms upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but it's a start I'm hoping to finish this story by the end of the week.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xoxo

"hey Ian...are you okay?" Lip enters into what used to be the boys room. He feels bad about how he treated Ian and how Fiona treated him. He also feels guilty for turning his back on Mickey when he came to to tell them about the pregnancy.

"Yeah I will be" Ian says wiping his eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I said I know you really love Mickey and I know he didn't cheat on you"

"Thanks Lip..." Ian lets out a sob "I need to fix this man" 

"I'll help you...if you want" Lip offers he knows he will have to face Mickey tomorrow. "I have something to tell you"

"What?" Ian looks up from his palms "what's wrong Lip"

"I... Mickey came when you disappeared and told us he was pregnant..." Lip swallows thickly "... and we told him to get an abortion..." He's no longer looking at Ian "...we were wrong we shouldn't have done that... We should have supported him because he was carrying our brother's kids...I'm so sorry Ian" 

Ian is just staring at him motionless. "Ian... Ian say something please...I'm fucking sorry"

"What the fuck Lip!"

"I'm sorry"

"You're sorry? You wanted my kids dead and you say I'm sorry... My brother the one I can count on... I just... You keep saying we, us who is this we?"

"Me and Fiona"

"Out!"

***********************************************************

"Papa!" Alex hugs his leg and holds on for dear life. 

"Hey baby boy...how are you" Ian says bending over to comb his hand through Alex's hair.

"Good" Alex says with a big smile.

"Hey tough guy" Ian says to Kyler who is holding Mickey's hand. 

"Morning Papa" Kyler's dimples make an appearance as he speaks.

"How's it going Gallagher" Mickey says looking Ian in the eye making him forget how to breathe.

"I'm good... come in" Ian tries to walk with Alex still clinging to his leg. "Kyler you wanna get on my other leg?"

Kyler smiles at him then joins his brother as they giggle when Ian walks.

Mickey's eyes are tearing up because he has always been dreaming of Ian playing with their children. All of them together being happy as they enjoy family life. And add a kid or two who knows. He looks away when Ian catches him looking and smiling.

"Daddy is papa going home with us" Kyler asks. 

"You want Papa to come with us?" Mickey asks him earnestly.

"Yes daddy"

"Then Papa will come live with us" Mickey says smiling down at Kyler. "Where's everyone" he asks looking around at the empty house.

"They actually have lives they're all at school or work but they will be back soon so I have to get started on dinner" Ian says sheepishly.

"Boys you wanna play with your cars?"

"Yes Daddy" 

Mickey puts down the cars Ian got them and hands each of them their remotes. "Can we talk in the kitchen?"

"Yeah sure" Ian leads the way.

"So as you know we we are leaving tomorrow morning"

"Yeah I need to pack up before I go to bed tonight"

"Yeah so have you sent an email to your boss asking for a transfer or reference"

"Um... Yeah she agreed that she'll start looking for my replacement but I'll have to go back to New York to terminate my lease and move my things and say goodbye to my friends" 

"You mean boyfriend" Mickey doesn't know where that came from but he said what he said.

"I haven't dated since you Mick" 

"Okay let me help you make dinner then."

"I've been meaning to ask how has Iggy been since the meeting"

"He's still mad at me" Mickey looks away after saying that. It hurts him to think that one of his biggest supporters is barely talking to him. 

********************FLASHBACK**********************

The twins were sleeping and the only people remaining at the table are Mickey, Ian, Iggy and Mandy. It's time for their meeting and it seems like they all have something to say but they are waiting for the others to start talking.

Ian looks around the table. Four years ago these people were his family, this house was his home. "I would like to apologise to each one of you" he swallows "I know I have hurt you all in some way..."  
"No you don't... you have no fucking idea how badly you've hurt my brother...I do though... You know how because I was here" Iggy says.

"Iggy I know and I'm sorry... I can't go back in time and fix this but I promise when I get to Mexico I'm going to be..."

"When you what?..." Iggy asks.

"Oh this is gonna be good" Mandy says sarcastically. 

"Mickey will explain that"

Mickey glares at his sister "yeah Ig... Ian's coming with us to Mexico."

"Are you fucking kidding me"

"Oh here we go" Mandy says.

"Iggy it's for the boys to get to know him more"

"Just the boys are you sure you're not forgetting someone like... I don't know ... You?" 

"I'm doing this for my kids Iggy... Ian's coming whether you like it or not"

"Look guys there's no need to fight" 

"Shut the fuck up...." Iggy says before turning to Mickey "Me and Mandy have been there for you... From you coming out to you raising his kids... We stayed up with you when they were sick... You held my hand when you were giving birth... Mandy got anything you were craving...I risked my life to make sure you got enough money to get you a house in Mexico and a car... It's fine though you don't need me anymore"

"Ig... Come on"

Iggy storms out of the house not saying a word to Mickey since that.

"Nicely done Mick" Mandy's voice is dripping with sarcasm. "I'm moving out when we get home" she walks off to her room.

"I'm really sorry Mickey" 

"Yeah me too"

****************END OF FLASHBACK******************

"I think we should all get together and try to talk it out... I know they hate me but we can try for the boys..." Ian says to a distant looking Mickey.

"Yeah you're right... let's get dinner ready before they get hungry and start a protest... Trust me, you don't want that"

Ian laughs "really? They are such angels though"

"Yeah that turn into devils when hungry" Mickey smiles up at a laughing of Ian.


	11. Chapter 11

Dinner was going great. The boys are enjoying their food and laughing with Liam. Debbie is asking for Mickey's advice on pregnancy and the first few months after giving birth. Carl is asking Mickey if he has joined a Mexican cartel. Then there's Lip and Fiona who were staring at their plates like there was a movie premiere on them. They have been avoiding Mickey after Ian had introduced the boys to their aunts and uncles. 

"Papa more please" Kyler raised his plate from his position on the blanket on the floor.

"Okay tough guy" Ian stands up to do his duty. He's really enjoying being a father. 

"Me too Papa" Alex says so Ian has to turn back and grab his plate as well. Yep, he's enjoying this.

"So Mickey tell me about Mexico" Ian hears Debbie say.  
"It's great... We live next to the beach and the weather is always amazing."

"How's your house like"

"Four bedroom double storey house with a backyard..."

"Wow can I visit?"

"Of course Debbie"

"What do you do for a living?"

"We own a club on the beach front"

"You really made it huh"

"I try"

The boys fall asleep after eating as usual so they carry them upstairs to sleep in Ian's bed. The bed they made love on countless times. No focus Mick, can't be going back you'll get hurt.

**********

They are all seating watching TV. Lip is fidgeting in his seat, the guilt is eating him up. What makes it worse is that Mickey and Ian have not mentioned anything or shown any signs of anger. "Can I say something"

Everyone's eyes land on him "I want to apologise to Ian and Mickey..." He swallow "... Mick I'm sorry I didn't want to be involved in your pregnancy when you came to tell us... I had no right to ask you to get an abortion... I should have helped you because you were carrying my brother's kids. I'm glad you didn't listen to me because those boys are beautiful... You did an amazing job raising them... And I'd like to ask you to allow me to be an uncle to them"

When Lip was finished all eyes turned to Mickey who looked touched "I'm not holding anything against you Lip... you can be an uncle to them just don't fuck it up cause I'll have to fuck you up"

"Really Mickey thanks..." Lip turns to look at Ian "... I'm really sorry man"

Ian looks at Mickey then turns to his brother "what Mickey said... Don't fuck it up"

Fiona on the other hand was looking at Lip like he was a fool "so Mickey since you are in a forgiving mood...have you forgiven our dear brother Ian"

Ian glared at his older sister "Fi please not now"

"Yeah I have... I understand that he was sick but he turned his life around and that the moment he found out about the boys he wanted to make things right... and he's a good father" 

"Wow thanks Mick" Ian beams at Mickey.

"Yeah don't fuck it up too" Mickey smirks at him.

"So Mickey do you have a video of you giving birth?" Carl asks.

"Carl!" Debbie hits him behind the head.

"Yeah Mandy took it"

"Wait what" Ian did a double take at that. 

"It's on my phone" Mickey shrugs it off.

"Can you send it to me" Ian asks "and their pictures and videos" 

"Yeah sure give your phone"

Ian smiled at him.

********************************************************

Ian walks into the Milkovich house to see Mandy dressing the boys it was 7 am and their flight left at 10 so they still have time for Iggy to drive them to the airport. "Morning"

"Morning Papa" Alex and Kyler said to him with grins mirroring his own.

"Hey Mandy" Ian looks at his former best friend.

"Hey Ian" Mandy says looking at him in the eye for the first time.

"Gallagher" Iggy makes an appearance.

"Hey Iggy can I talk to you outside for a minute" 

"Sure I wanna hear this"

They go outside shutting the door behind them. 

"What do you wanna talk about"

"Look when I left here I was depressed and numb. I couldn't feel any form of emotion. I left with Monica because I thought she's the only one who can understand me... I was wrong." Ian sniffs "...I left because I didn't want to be a burden to Mickey.. or continue hurting him with my cheating... I could have gotten an STD and given it to him" Ian wipes at his eyes "if I had known about his pregnancy I would have taken the meds by force because Mickey and my boys are my life" he looks Iggy in the eye "I thank you for taking care of them while I was gone... and I can see that you are a great uncle" Ian takes a deep breath "all I'm asking for if a chance to prove to all of you that I'm in... I'm stable and I can be the father they need"

Iggy looks at Ian, really looks at him. He looks good better than when he left "okay"

"Okay" Ian repeats.

"Okay I will get off your back.... But I swear to God Ian if you hurt them I will kill you. Now take your fucking bags in the car" Iggy throws the car keys at Ian before walking back into the house. Leaving a beaming Ian.


	12. Chapter 12

Ian opens his eyes and remembers where he is. He is in Mexico, with Mickey, Kyler and Alex. He looks around the room which belongs to Iggy. It's spacious and the bed is doing wonderful things to his back. He checks his phone it's almost 9 am. Shit! He has been exhausted since he returned to Chicago. Finding out he has kids, seeing Mickey again, meeting his babies, quiting his job and having to deal with everyone being angry at him. He can now focus on his former best friend and the love of his life.

It's too quiet for this time in the morning. He knows that the boys are awake and have had a breakfast. He should go see them before checking his emails and applying for residency in Mexico. He also has to talk to Will and Sonny about his move. They have been too good to him for him to just ghost them.

He wake up and goes to the balcony to look at the ocean in front of him. This place is breath taking. He inhales deeply and sighs. He doesn't remember the last time he clean and fresh air into his lungs. He pulls on his sweat pants and walks out of the room making his way down stairs.

"Hello is anyone up"

Mickey walks in through the sliding door that leads to the backyard "you're finally up"

"Yeah..." Ian rubs the back of his neck, causing the muscles in his arm to ripple and his abs to stretch "... I didn't think I was that tired... Where are the boys"  
Mickey clears his throat, after catching himself staring at Ian's muscles "preschool... We leave at seven of you wanna join us" 

"Okay tomorrow I'll be up early"

"Nah they are sleeping over at Marco's place....there are banana pancakes left over" Mickey points to the microwave. 

"Oh thanks I'm starving... So who's Marco?" 

"He's our bartender he has a five year old... He'll bring them back tomorrow it's a public holiday"

*********

Mickey looks over at Ian who is busy vacuuming. He's still not wearing a shirt but he's not complaining. His body has changed in the past four years. He's much more muscular that before. Ian always gets better with time. Puberty has been good to him. He watches the sweat sliding down his back and nibbles on his bottom lip.

"Fuck" he whispers to himself. He really needs to get laid, getting some one to fuck him is not the problem. He gets a lot of propositions, but he doesn't want any of them he wants Ian. Ian who got him out of his shell. Ian who cared about him when nobody did. Ian who fought for him even when he couldn't. Ian the father of his kids. Ian the love of his life. He forces himself to look away before he could ask Ian to fuck him.

Ian turns to look at Mickey. Who is busy pulling out weeds from the garden. He looks good, more at peace with himself. His pale skin has a bit of a tan due to the heat but he is still pasty. Mickey bends over show casing his magnificent ass. The one that made Ian lose his mind from the first day he felt it clinching around him.

"You look good Mick" Ian says licking his lips eying Mickey like a snack.

"Really? Thanks you too" Mickey walks backwards not bothering to check what is behind him. He trips over the rock Kyler uses as a lizard finding spot. "Ah, shit" he trips over and his leg goes flying up and smashes on the rock "fuck!"

Ian rushed to him. "Mickey are you okay?"

"My leg I think it's broken"

"Let me get you inside" Ian picks him up and takes him into the house. He gently places him on the couch. "We need to keep it elevated" Ian places two cushions under Mickey's leg and starts checking on it. "it's not broken it's just brused badly... You got a first aid kit?"

"Yeah in the bathroom under the sink" 

"Okay" Ian runs and gets the case. He proceeds to clean up the small gash and dresses the it's "don't put too much weight on it"

"Thanks Ian" 

"No problem... Let me go finish up"

"No you don't have to... Can we just stay here"

"Okay but maybe we can get cleaned up first... I can run you a bath if you want" 

"Yeah I am kinda sweaty aren't I" he turns to look at his leg "I don't think I can stand..." 

"It's okay I can help you... Unless you're uncomfortable"

"No it's not like you haven't seen me naked" 

"Yeah... You too" Ian picks Mickey up bridal style and heads to the room Mickey pointed out to be his own. Mickey manges to open the door. Ian walks to his bed and gently lays Mickey down. They stare into each other's eyes. Both remenicing the time they were both in love with each other, not that it is not the case now. They are both still in love with each other but one of them is afraid of getting hurt again and the other one wants to make up for past mistakes. 

They both undress in silence. Stealing glances of each other even though they are going to see each other naked soon.

Ian walks into the bathroom he is nervous. Well not just nervous, he is horny as hell and seeing Mickey naked brings back memories of them together fucking each other's brains out or taking their time. Oh how he wishes to pin Mickey on the shower wall and just dick him down. Shit! Ian stop it. No boners around Mickey. Focus. He manages to open the tap in the shower so the water can heat up while he goes back to get Mickey.

They are in the shower, Mickey has a plastic bag on his leg so his bandages don't get wet. Mickey has his arms wrapped around Ian's neck, because his leg is a little bent so it doesn't touch the floor. Mickey closes his eyes, enjoying as Ian cleans him up. He has missed this level of intimacy. Which took him year to get comfortable with. Ian is now washing his butt and Mickey can't help the moan the slips out of him. And he has a boner. "Shit Ian sorry"

"It's okay Mick I don't mind" Ian looks between them "I have one too"

"I miss you" Mickey says tearing up.

"I missed you too" Ian smiles at him.

Mickey leans up and presses his lips gingerly against Ian. He pulls away to look him in the eye. Ian leans down for more, this time deepening the kiss. Both moaning out at finally tasting each other after so long. Ian pulls Mickey closer to him by wrapping his arms around his waist. Mickey lets out a small gasp as he collides with Ian and their dick rub against each other. They grind against each other enjoying the pleasurable waves shooting through their bodies. 

"Ahhhh fuck Ian I'm gonna come" Mickey has his bad leg wrapped around Ian's waist, his head thrown back, eyes closed and brows furrowed.

"Me too... I'm so fucking close" Ian licks up Mickey's throat as he grinds against Mickey faster and faster.

"Ahh shit...I'm coming... I'm coming" Mickey spills between them shaking through his long overdue orgasm. Ian follows him with a shout of his name.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it's too short and crappy I'm pissed off at the moment

Mickey's eyes pop open because of the pain in his foot. Which is currently being crushed by another bigger foot. He feels hot breath on the back of his neck and an arms around his waist pulling him close to the chest pasted on his back. He knows exactly who is behind him. He remembers what happened yesterday. He hurt his foot Ian helped him. Ian then proceeded to offer him a hand with taking a shower. Where he told Ian that he misses him and then kissed his. They then humped each other until they came. That's not all Ian had picked him up and took him back to bed where he went down on him. Lord!

***************FLASHBACK************  
Mickey has his legs on Ian's shoulders who is kneeling on the floor. He feels Ian licking his inner thighs and inhales deeply. He hasn't had another man between his thighs since Ian. 

"Iaaaan please"

Ian licks from his hole a up to the tip of his penis. The trip of his tongue is dancing on his furl. He can't help but clinch in want, in need. He needs to be filled, to be full of Ian. Feel him stretch him out so good then pound his ass like there's no tomorrow. Until he forgets about his fucking ankle. 

Ian pushes his tongue inside of him "Ahh". Mickey grabs Ian's hair to keep him where he is "feels so fucking good". Ian is fucking him with his tounge. In out, in out, in out, nibble on the rim "fuuuuuuck".

"You taste so fucking good Mick" Ian chuckles as Mickey pulls his face back to his ass. He goes in tounge first "Mmmmm" he hums making the vibrations flow through Mickey.

"God! Ian" Mickey is pulling at his own hair.

Ian slides a finger into Mickey "there you go" 

"Ahhhh fuck" Mickey is losing his mind, Ian hasn't even fucked him yet and he's ready to come again.  
**********END OF FLASHBACK*********

"MICKEY! MICKEY! MICKEY!" Mandy's banging on his door.

"Calm your tits I'm coming" Mickey turns to find Ian looking at him.

"Morning" Ian smiles at him.

"Hey.... Mandy wants to talk to me"

"Yeah I heard... you want me to hide?"

"Nah it's fine I just need you to help me get dressed and get downstairs"

"You don't care that she could find out about us?"

"Why the fuck would I care?"

"Well I mean she hates my guts"

"She doesn't... she's hurt that her best friend left her high and dry and when you returned you didn't even apologise to her"

"Oh! Fuck" Ian sits on the bed "I didn't think of it like that"

"Talk to her... like you did with Iggy"

"He told you?"

"Yeah... you did good" 

"Thanks"

"Now help me out man"

,****************

Ian places him on the couch "morning Mands" Mickey says from the thee couch to Mandy who is staring at the two of them like they are aliens who just landed.

"What the fuck happened to your foot?"

"I fell and it landed on Kyler's lizard rock"

"You okay?"

"Yeah Ian patched me up"

"Then you said Thank you by giving him some ass"

"You heard us"

"Who wouldn't 'oh Ian right there...ahh it's so fucking big' how big is it anyway"

"Nine inches" Mickey says proudly while Ian blushes in the kitchen.

************FLASHBACK***************  
Ian pushes into Mickey from behind. Holding his injured left leg and out of the way. He's so tight that Ian wants to cry tears of joy, happiness and relief. He hasn't had sex in four years. Well maybe three... he's not sure he can't think straight. He's in heaven right now. 

"It's so fucking big" Mickey groans through heavy breathing.

"Shit you're so tight" Ian groans back.

"Move please"

Ian starts moving. Mickey feels amazing around him. They're going raw because none of them has condoms due to their celibacy. Ian was so happy when Mickey told him he was his last. Mickey was happy when he found out that Ian hasn't had any almost as long as him.

"Yes... right there... right there" Mickey throws his head back onto Ian's shoulder. "Aghhh... harder". Ian pulls back until only the tip is left before slamming back into Mickey "yessss god yess"

"You feel so... amazing Mick... fuck" Ian sucks a mark into Mickey's neck "so tight"  
**********END OF FLASHBACK*********

"Earth to Mickey" Mandy is waving her manicured hands in his face.

"What?"

"Ian asked if you want some beacon"

Mickey turns to Ian "Yeah". He finds that he can look away. Ian has scratches on his arms and back from Mickey. He remembers when those happened.

************FLASHBACK***************  
Ian has Mickey bent in half like a Mc Donald's chicken fold over, pumping away into him. This is the fifth round. It has been so long since either of them had sex. They have missed this euphoric feeling for so long.

"Ian I'm coming... fuck fuck fuck" Mickey shakes through his orgasm. Head thrown back, eyes closed shut, brows furrowed, back arched and toes curled. 

"Love you so much Ian"

"I love you too" Ian kisses Mickey with everything he has, pouring his soul into it. He loves this man. He didn't plan to but he does and that is the best thing to have happened to him. Well next to his sons. He comes finally painting Mickey's insides with his seed.  
**********END OF FLASHBACK*********

Mickey realises something, they didn't use protection and he's not on the pill "shit! I need the slut candy"

"The what?" Mandy asks puzzled.

"The morning after pill"

"Fuck!" They hear Ian say from the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just porn 🤭

It has been a week since Ian and Mickey have become lovers again. They have sex every night in Mickey's room. They both know that they have to address what is happening between them at some point. But sneaking around is fun. Having Ian sneaking into his room in the middle of the night. Him slipping into his sheets. Him holding him down as they rock together towards the finish line.

Currently Mickey has his face buried in a pillow, his back ached and his ass high up in the air. His moans muffled by the pillow. He feels Ian’s long hot tongue moving inside him. He feels it tracing around his rim then diving back in. he raises his head from the pillow “ahh…Ian…yea fuuuck…please I… ahh…I fucking need you” Ian flips him onto his back and hovers on top of him. he coats his fingers with their lube. He does this while gazing into Mickey’s eyes. He can see Mickey gulping in anticipation. Ian moves down Mickey’s body leaving a trail of light kisses behind that sets Mickey’s skin ablaze. He takes Mickey into his mouth and he slides two fingers into Mickey.

“aah Ian…fuuuck” Mickey’s back aches off the bed as he pushes himself downwards to meet every thrust. “fuuuck…right there…ahh…ahh…ahh” Ian is massaging his sweet spot every time his fingers are buried deep inside him. He feels a third finger enter him “Ian…ahh…get in…me… fffgggh” Ian pulls off his dick with a “pop” and jabs his prostate hard before pulling his fingers out. He lays himself on Mickey. 

Mickey wraps his arms around Ian’s neck, he pulls him into a kiss. They kiss passionately, like they always do. Their tongues fighting for dominance. Ian slicks his cock with the rest of the oil left on his hand, he lines up with Mickey’s hole and slowly enters him. Mickey pulls back from the kiss and gasps. Ian groans as he bottoms out. Mickey feels amazing wrapped around him, massaging him with his warm walls. “move Ian please” 

Mickey’s voice sound strained like he’s trying his best to keep himself together. Ian pulls out until only the head is left inside, then slams himself back in. He’s going with long hard thrusts today. Mickey’s fingers are digging into his back, his head thrown back as, eyes clenched tight, back ached, ankles locked on Ian’s lower back and toes curled. The more Ian increases his thrusts the more Mickey’s moans increase in volume and frequency “ahh…ahh…ahh…ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh” “fuck baby, tell me you’re…fuck…close” Ian groans into Mickey’s neck. Mickey can’t breathe, he can’t even tell Ian that he’s also close, the pleasure is too much. Ian feels so good inside him, he can feel his orgasm rising with every thrust from Ian. Ian is looking at Mickey’s beautiful face, he loves watching the pleasure playing across Mickey’s face. Mickey’s walls start to clench around him “you feel so amazing Mick…fuuuck” Ian feels the all too familiar urge, the urge he has been fighting for a long time now. He grazes Mickey’s shoulder with his teeth, he feels Mickey’s legs trembling this is it. “fuuuck…fuck…fuck Ian…mhmm…I’m…cumming” Mickey shoots his seed between.

"Shit... Me too...agh fuuuuuuuck" Ian spills into Mickey.

***************

They are busking in their after glow. Both on their backs staring up at the celling.

"Shit that was amazing" Mickey says out of breath.

"As usual" Ian chuckles.

"Ian what are we?" It comes out before Mickey can stop himself.

"What do you mean" Ian turns to face Mickey.

"I mean us... You and me... What's happening here?"

"I love you, I've never hid it from you...I know you feel the same way about me...I want to be with you be your husband one day... I know I hurt you... I know I can't never change the past but Mick I have changed... I'm not that idiot that didn't want to take his meds...I won't ever cheat on you again... Mickey you are the only man who can get me all flustered because he brushed his hand against mine...I love you and I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through... please Mick please take me back"

"I've been waiting to hear that for so long now" Mickey mumbles. "I have loved you from the day you came to me when your mother came back and ended up getting shot" he clears his throat "I want to get back together too..."

"For real Mick"

"Yeah... but right now I want another round before I sleep"

"So... we're boyfriends?"

"Yes Ian"

"Like a couple"

"Yes... now get in me before I throw you out"

**************

Mickey’s hands curl into fists on top of Ian’s chest as he rides him in his bed. His back is ached just right so that Ian can jab into his sweet spot. He gasps as Ian thrusts up into him. “you feel so fucking good inside me…ahh” Mickey groans grabbing his own hair as his hips do all the work “so fucking big…fuuuck…It’s so ahh fucking deep inside me…” Ian grabs Mickey’s ass helping him move up and down. He watches Mickey pulling at his own hair. His chest flushed pink. “you look so fucking hot right now baby fuck” Mickey lowers himself onto Ian’s chest their almost there. He tucks his face into Ian’s neck as Ian does the same. Their orgasms hit them at the same time and they both sink their teeth into each other's shoulders to muffle their moans of pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.  
please to leave comments and kudos.


End file.
